That's Why I Love You
by LittleAnnie1
Summary: Just a plain old song fic! im not good at descriptions so read the first chapter! :D
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys! i got the idea based on Avril Lavigne's song "I Love You" and each chapter will be based on the lyrics in order. Some will be for Mel and some for Joe.**

**The first line of the song is "I like your smile". So here it** **is! :)**

_I like your smile..._

Mel Burke and Joe Longo casually sit outside, occasionally sipping red wine out of their glasses. It it almost dark but it is hidden by all the bright, white lights. They babble on about nothing in particular.

"So," Mel says, "I gotta say... you have been doing a pretty good job homeschooling Ryder. I really appreciate it." Joe looks at her suddenly. She_ never_ compliments him- he thought that the alcohol she was quickly consuming was going to her head.  
"Burke, I think your drinking that a little to quickly...," He mumbles, leaning over to tap on the now almost empty glass, "You never compliment me." Mel shakes her head, well aware that she is _not_ drunk.  
"No, no. I'm not drunk and you know damn well I love my wine!" She answers playfully. "But, on a serious note, Ryder is getting a great education because of you." Joe smiles and looks at the concrete, and that smile makes Mel blush uncontrollably. Joe's smile to Mel was just wonderful. Whenever she was on her way home from a busy work day, she would think about coming home and seeing the kids- and that smile. Joe made her _that_ happy- and it scared her.  
Joe laughs silently.  
"Thanks, Mel. It what I get paid to do."  
"No." Mel corrects him quickly. Joe looks her straight in the eye and he notices that her's are intent on his. "You get paid to keep the house clean. You don't get paid to step up like that." Joe shakes his head, being to modest.  
"It was nothing. Okay, maybe it was _something_." He jokes, and him and Mel share a laugh or two before Mel calls a toast.  
"Lets make a toast, Longo." She raises her wine glass and Joe does the same. "To life right now. _Our_ life. Happy, fun, and dysfunctional." They toast and Joe flashes Mel the smile that will melt her bones.

**please review and let me know if you liked it! :D**


	2. I like your vibe

Mel and Joe sit on the couch, Mel flipping through channels and Joe sits on the couch staring into space.

Mel knows something was wrong-this was not like Joe. He never looked like this-sad, empty.

She got enough courage to stop biting her tounge.

"Joe, whats wrong?" Mel asks clearly, making Joe turn towards her. His brown eyes are bloodshot and everything about his face looks dim, and Mel can't help but frown.  
"You don't know?" Joe barely mumbles, making her lean in closer. Mel then shakes her head, still frowning by Joe's sour expressions.  
"No. Come on, Longo, what happened this time?" She wonders sarcastically. Joe stops his ongoing sulking and snickers. He turns to the blonde woman beside him. Mel turns down the television and Joe takes a deep breath.  
"Burke, for starters, it's not a big deal. Okay. Ashlee broke up with me." Mel's mouth falls open but she quickly closes it. Joe glares at her, waiting for a response, but the only response Mel can give is to lay her hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh, Joe..I'm sorry. But this doesn't really make sense. You guys were just so happy!" Joe smiles at her weakly and nods.  
"I know. But she asked me why I didn't want to settle down and move in with her." Mel chuckles, and Joe can't help but laugh with her. She was making him feel good- like she always does.  
"Longo, you guys were dating for like a week!" Joe turns towards her with his arms crossed, feeling like his self again. Mel could see it.  
"A month, at least!" Joe yells, and Mel turns off the television.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"But, for real," Joe states,"I told her I had feelings for someone else." Mel's stomach turned along with her head. Could that be...hope?  
"Oh?" She says, very shaky. Joe smiles at her, deeply, and Mel can't help but lean in a little closer.  
"Yeah." His voice turns to a whisper. "I wasn't really feeling it with her like I feel it with," He pauses and looks up at Mel, the thing he was avoiding. "someone else." Mel shakes and nods.  
"O-oh..." Realizing how tense the situation had got, how tense Joe had got, they turned away, facing the telivision.

Joe thought about how Mel could change him like that, and Mel was thinking of whether or not he was thinking of her. Makes sense, right?


	3. I like your style

**hey guys! i hope i updated quick enough... lol! thx for the reviews. :)** **here is the third chapter so please let me know if i should continue! :D**

_I like your style..._

Joe Longo bursts through the front door, making Mel Burke turn around abruptly. He stops when he sees her, waves, and continues jogging towards the kitchen door.

"Hey Longo, wait!" Mel says, standing, looking at his rather_ loud_ attire. "What's up with the...outfit?" Joe turns to face her.

Mel stares at his outfit- a neon green sweatsuit, showing off his muscles, making her uncomfortably flushed. He had his dirty black converse on, with high socks that were the same hideous shade of green.  
"What do you mean, Burke?" Joe mutters. Mel walks a little closer towards him. She catches herself practically drooling- yes drooling- while staring at his big, muscular arms.  
"It's just that..well Joe, you were just going for a jog. I didn't know you were going to dress like..well that." Joe crosses his arms.  
"Oh really? Well you are wearing a bright green shirt." Joe retorts, desperate for a comeback.  
"What? Did you just hear yourself? A _shirt_, Longo, a _shirt_. Not a whole outfit." Mel points to Joe's clothes obnoxiously.  
"Fine, I guess your right. Oh, never mind." Mel chuckles and makes her way towards the kitchen.

Joe stops her suddenly by grabbing her arm and making her turn around suddenly, eyes wide, mouth open. Joe feels something come over him, it makes him feel... just plain _weird_.  
"Um," Mel whispers, gulping, "Are you okay?" Joe doesn't want to stop looking into her eyes, he doesn't look away for a single second. Mel can easily feel her self slipping, her cheeks turning redder by the second.  
"Uh..yeah." They both awkwardly turn away, Joe releases the grasp of her arm. Mel looks at him, confused by what just just happened. She chooses to bite her tongue although she knows she will regret that decision.  
"Yeah..." Joe repeats. He looks at Mel and notices she is looking at him. Mel looks away and smiles, feeling the sexual tension.  
"So, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I mean, I have nothing else to do." Joe says. Mel's blue eyes shoot up to his dark brown eyes.  
"Yeah. Me neither." She replies. Mel pats Joe on the shoulder and they walk in the same direction to the stairs.

Just as Joe was going to his room, Mel calls his name.  
"Hey, Joe?" She yells from her side of the stairs. He jogs back down and stands on the last step.  
"Yeah?" Mel can feel herself turn red. She smiles wide at him and looks at his tawdry outfit one last time.  
"If we are being honest...I do sort of like your outfit."


End file.
